Horned Devil
Summary Cornugon, or Horned Devils, alongside many other names, are the elite defense troops of Baator, the Nine Hells. Their laziness causes them to be fearful of any being deemed stronger than them- though this is of little import due to their immense strength and astounding intelligence. They are renowned guardians of many Archdevils, and were the fastest to evolve of the devils of Baator. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Horned Devil, Cornugon, Malebranche Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Greater Baatezu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Devils contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Corruption (Type 3), Morality Manipulation (Merely listening to the words of a Devil can turn a target evil), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Text Manipulation (A devil imprints the soul of a corrupted target with their name automatically), Extrasensory Perception (A devil can see the state of one's soul and if another devil has claimed it), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Power Bestowal (All devils save Lemures can raise other devils to a higher rank, effectively giving the abilities of that rank), Reactive Evolution (Given enough soul energy, a devil can ascend to a new rank of devil, for example, a Spined Devil may become a Bearded Devil), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly Mid-High, Devils can reform from their evolution to higher ranks, which often includes losing all viscera on their body, their heads cracking open), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Anyone outside of the ranks of Baator seeing their regeneration is induced with crippling fear), Absorption (A devil can absorb the energy released by a soul), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Preparation (As military geniuses, devils benefit greatly from preparation, creating traps and tricks to practically ensure victory in a given encounter), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Abstract Existence (As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Accelerated Development (Cornugon are famed for being able to ascend to higher positions of power much faster than any other Devil), Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Chain Manipulation, Body Control, Martial Arts, Fear Aura, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with abstracts, incorporeals, intangibles, conceptual creatures, and nonexistent beings), Summoning, Regeneration and Healing Negation via Infernal Wound, Damage Reduction, Chaos and Good Nullification, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Stun Inducement, Extreme Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, and Non-Magical Weapons Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Comparable to legendary dragons) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Considerably superior to creatures capable of dodging lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can push over 11 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ (Can endure attacks from similarly powered beings) Stamina: Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters, universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: A spiked chain or military fork Intelligence: Gifted, maintains an intelligence score of 14, putting them well above any typical mortal Weaknesses: Good-aligned or silver weapons overcome their damage reduction Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chain Users Category:Trident Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Pain Users Category:BFR Users Category:Text Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Madness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Disease Users